<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guest Room &amp; a Tattered Mattress by Fear_Itself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997731">The Guest Room &amp; a Tattered Mattress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself'>Fear_Itself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddsworld Backstories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd &amp; Tom learn there own forms of stress release. Whether or not it's healthy is up for debate.</p><p>Disclaimer in the notes section, please read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd &amp; Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddsworld Backstories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guest Room &amp; a Tattered Mattress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always please show decency to Tom, Matt, others working/worked on the show, their family, and their friends. Do not invade their privacy and be respectful to the choices they make. Do not harass anyone because you believe they will follow your whims, Eddsworld staff and those connected are not meant to be put on any sort of pedestal. Please also respect ships that you like or don't like. At the end of the day, they won't change their minds because of you. Finally keep any NSFW comments away from my works, specifically my Eddsworld based works. Thank you :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom rarely smoked anything. He limited himself to his alcohol on good days which somehow were most. But that day with the stress of moving in and his fight with Tord left him uneasy enough for a joint. Window open, the cool night air blew his hair forward. Letting the smoke trail off into the air, he relaxed at the sudden strong smell. This room wasn't his, it was just the only room with a mattress that Tord wasn't in. His own mattress got ripped up in the moving process so instead tonight he had to use some dingy old one haphazardly thrown on the floor to be the 'guest room'. And this house was nowhere close to feeling like his either; he and Matt only visited a few times before moving in. The need to cry it all out dissipated as the weed consumed his mind. Tom knew very well and good crying was pointless; tears couldn't accompany it since he had no eyes. He'd just tremble, face red and frown stitched on.</p><p>"Tom?" His head whipped around at the sound and upon seeing Edd, he did his best to hide the bong.</p><p>"Oh uh, Edd... what are you doing in here?"</p><p>"I should ask you the same thing."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Don't bother answering, I'm not blind nor nose-blind. I'm assuming you didn't want the others to know?"</p><p>"Ya... Dunno how'd they react. My other 'friends' thought something was wrong with me."</p><p>"I won't tell if you don't tell about mine as well. I also come here to let off steam." Opening a cabinet, he scavenged for an orange bottle, his green eye reflecting in the plastic.</p><p>"Dude, recreational drugs has many different effects than over the counter shit. Overdose and you die!"</p><p>"Remember what I said, don't snitch and I won't."</p><p>"Fine... wanna take a hit?"</p><p>"No thanks, weed is nasty." He popped his first pill, much to Tom's dismay.</p><p>"Suit yourself." Another puff and a question entered his mind.</p><p>"Can I see what types of pills those are or...?"</p><p>"Not really... I'm sure you've got your own secrets, like what happened to your eyes. I won't intrude if you don't either." Sighing, silence fell upon them. Every few minutes, Edd took a pill and Tom took a few hits at his weed. When he felt high enough, he put the bong aside. Edd swallowed the last one and the laid back on the mattress, the room just the slightest bit dizzy for the both of them. "Yo Tom?"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Wanna see somethin' badass?"</p><p>"Sure." Edd rolled up his hoodie sleeve revealing a big uneven scar across his wrist and lower arm.  "Where'd ya get that?"</p><p>"A fight I think..."</p><p>"Badass...!" Several minutes passed until he noticed a tingly feeling. Fingers intertwining in his, a relaxed feeling overcame him. One that weed or alcohol never gave. Which one was better he couldn't judge but Tom gripped tighter. Letting his eyes flicker closed, he felt Edd begin to sit up.</p><p>"I should head back so I can get some good sleep. You should to, have a long day tomorrow."</p><p>"Mkay, need help up?"</p><p>"Nah I got it, cya in the mornin'."  Reluctantly, he let Edd release his grip. For some reason, concern filled his core. Why? Tom couldn't pinpoint but without good reasoning, he dropped the idea.</p><p>"Ya, cya."</p><p>***</p><p>Tom woke up the next morning still feeling uneasy, a rarity after a high. Instead of getting up right away he thought through all of his memories of last night. An image of a scar echoed in his mind. </p><p>'A fight I think...'</p><p>Tom calmed his worried mind with those words like a mantra. And though he really didn't believe it one bit, he could at least fool himself with the idea that he did. </p><p>"Mornin' Tom!" He was back in the kitchen before he knew what he was doing. Matt was making breakfast while Edd and Tord watched TV. </p><p>"Morning guys..."</p><p>"Heya Tom! It's pancakes and bacon today!" Putting the food onto plates, Tom got himself a glass of water to start. The food, bacon in particular, quickly disappeared.</p><p>"You're going to get a new mattress today, right Tom?" Edd asked, going to grab his second cola can.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"I can come with you! I'm a great judge of... mattress-ness?"</p><p>"Eh sure. Go get ready now, I'm out in 10 whether you're ready or not."</p><p>"On it!" Edd stood up, cola in hand, and headed for the hallways. While Tord and Matt were distracted with each other, Tom couldn't help but stare as the guest room door gently closed behind Edd...</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>